


The Games

by SourwolfZiam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Background Dojae, Background Johnyong - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, KunTen main pov, Love Confessions, M/M, NCT members as professional athletes, Olympic Games, Recreational Drinking, Slow Burn, Ten doesn't like any competition that isn't on the gymnastic mat, background yuwin, everyone knows except them, oblivious boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Thailand, 3-time Olympic medallist) announces his upcoming retirement from professional gymnastics a month before the 2020 Tokyo Olympics.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	The Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you all enjoy this story :) I loved writing it, and thank you Carly (taeyongseo) for once again lending me your curiouscat! Please go check out her fics on here, she's amazing.
> 
> PS: The members are speaking English to each other in this fic, since they are all from different countries.  
> PSS: Happy 4th anniversary to NCT 127 :)

Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Thailand, 3-time Olympics medallist) announces on his Twitter account his upcoming retirement from professional gymnastics a month before the 2020 Tokyo Olympics.

He immediately logs off, his hands shaking as he places his phone on his bedside table. Taking a deep breath, he lays back against his pillows and closes his eyes. Deciding to retire at the age of 25 was not a surprising decision, especially with the sport he participated in, but it was still the hardest decision Ten's ever made. Gymnastics has been his life since he was 7 years old, and it felt like a piece of his soul was being ripped away. At the same time he was ready for change, and he knows this retirement will benefit him in the long run.

"Will you be okay announcing it yourself? I can do the official statement, and field all the questions for you" Gem, Ten's manager says at the meeting three months before the Olympics began. His coach, Fiona, was also there.

"No, I'll do it. My fans and the Confederacy deserves to hear it from me" Ten says, putting on a braver face than what he felt at the time. His manager agreed, and here he was, 2 months later, finally letting the world know the news.

-

Within minutes every sporting media outlet picks up the story which Ten anticipated, and the Thai man gives a quick sigh before starting to reply to the dozens of emails he receives. He wasn't taking any media calls that day; the announcement was still too raw and he didn't think he could talk about it without losing his composure.

Ten uses the same template he made for his tweet:

"I am retiring from participating in professional gymnastics after the 2020 Tokyo Olympic Games. It was a decision I thought long and hard about, and I am ready to move towards the next phase of my life, which will include coaching in the near future. I'll continue bringing glory and gold to Thailand at my final Olympics.

Thank you to all my supporters, you have all contributed to the dream career I have today. I love you, 10velys!"

Eventually, Ten finds time to respond to personal messages from family and friends; the Thai man appreciates all the love and support he is receiving from his loved ones, especially with them knowing how hard today would be for him.

His phone rings as he’s messaging his sister, and Kun's name flashes on the screen.

Ten immediately feels his stomach flutter, warmth spreading through him as he answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ten" says Kun warmly, and Ten smiles for the first time that day.

"Katniss"

Qian Kun (China, 2-time Olympic medalist, silver and gold) is one of the best archers in the sport.

He's also been the love of Ten's life for the past 8 years.

The only thing Ten from having a complete breakdown from his retirement was that he now had more time to pursue the things he never could while being a full-time gymnast such as properly travelling and training up-and-coming gymnasts.

And Kun.

Ten has wanted Kun for as long as he's known him, and now he could (and would) properly win the Chinese man's heart.

-

Kun and Ten talk for an hour before the Thai man has to end the call to answer one from his manager.

"I'll call you tonight" Ten promises, and Kun smiles to himself. He was at practice, his bow leaning against the wall next to him. The Chinese man told his coach that he was going for a quick water break, and he could only imagine how annoyed Master Lin was right now that his star archer has disappeared for an hour. Kun smiles at the thought. Master Lin was a grumpy old drill sergeant, but Kun was sure a few dozen apologies and two extra hours of practice would make up for running off.

Besides, Kun had to make this call. It was Ten, after all. And today was an important, emotional day for him. Kun couldn't wait till after practice to be there for him as a friend.

"It's okay, Tennie, I understand" Kun says warmly even as he felt that familiar pang when he didn’t have hours left to talk to Ten.

He finishes the phone call and sighs as he picks up his bow and heads back to the target room.

Kun wonders not for the first time in how many months if he'll go to hell for feeling that tiny bit of relief when Ten announced his retirement.

As one of his closest friends, Kun knew about Ten's plans even before the Thai man told his own manager. The night of Yuta and Winwin's wedding, after the reception ended and the only people left were the OS (Olympic squad), he broke the news to them.

Kun had been the first to reach him as Ten eventually broke down crying, and he still remembers how the Thai man clung to Kun as the rest quickly drew them into a comforting group hug. Kun's heart broke for him, it truly did; while Ten's decision to retire was normal at his age and it was his choice, it still didn’t make it any easier for the Thai man. He loved gymnastics with his entire being and his retirement would be a huge loss for the sport.

Yet, a small, selfish part of Kun's heart raced at the _possibilities_ that this presented.

He and Ten barely get to see each other more than 2-3 times a year because of their heavy schedules. The most time they spent together at a single time was at the Olympics.

But with Ten retiring it meant Kun had a chance.

It meant Kun could come to Thailand during his off-season without having to worry about bothering Ten while the Thai man was competing or training. It meant that Ten could visit him in China for months at a time.

That small, selfish part of himself was glad. He and Ten could be together.

Of course, Ten doesn't know that Kun's been in love with him since the moment they met all those years ago.

Not yet.

Kun was sick of denying himself a chance at happiness and a future with the man of his dreams. An opportunity to have everything he's ever wanted has fallen in his lap, and he'd grab it with both hands and an open heart.

No more fearing rejection. No more worrying about whether their relationship would work with them constantly being on separate continents and only having time for the occasional call.

Only one more month was left before Kun saw the Thai man again. The Olympics would commence, and both men would work their hardest to bring honour and prestige to their home countries.

And then? Hopefully the rest of his life would begin after he finally confesses to Ten. His best friend. His love.

-

Ten wakes to the blare of the American national anthem. He groans, groping blindly on his bedside table for a few seconds before grabbing his phone and answering the call.

"What" he answers, and he can hear Johnny snort. An intercom goes off on Johnny's side, announcing that it was 15 minutes before take off.

"Morning, baby" Johnny drawls, and Ten almost growls, ready to fall asleep again when the American continues sternly, "No no, none of that! You told me to call you so you'd actually wake up. So wake up! I’m on my flight right now to Tokyo, and yours is in 3 hours"

Ten sighs, grumbling to himself as he reluctantly leaves his warm, comfortable bed. He did ask Johnny to call him at 9am sharp since Ten often sleeps through his own alarm and that would not do today. It was d-day for Tokyo, and this wasn't a flight he could miss. Gem -would- murder him, especially after he convinced her to book him a later ticket than the 6am flight the rest of the Thai team took this morning. No one had a problem with it, since the team was on a connecting flight and he was flying direct, so they'd meet at the airport in Tokyo within an hour of each other and leave the airport together for the media outside the airport and the village.

He puts Johnny on speaker, leaving the phone on the bedside table. "I'm up, I'm up" Ten mutters, doing some quick, morning stretches before putting on his cat slippers and making up his bed. He hated leaving his penthouse in any disarray, especially if he was going away for long periods of time, "What time are you landing in Tokyo?"

"Uhm, around 3am tomorrow? Yeah, 3am" Johnny says, and Ten gives a "hmm" as he straightens his duvet, "Hey, have you spoken to Kun lately?"

Ten immediately perks up, but since he knows Johnny would use any excuse to tease him, the Thai man keeps his tone bored and casual, "Sure, haven't you?"

He listens to Johnny laugh, and sticks his tongue out at his phone as he finishes making his bed by neatly arranging the pillows at the head.

Johnny is very aware of Ten's feelings for Kun. He's pretty sure everyone knows, except Kun.

Ten's life is a cliche.

"Of course" Johnny says, his amused voice fading as Ten moves to the en-suite, washing his face before applying foam face wash. By the time he finishes with toner and re-enters his bedroom, Ten's missed some of Johnny's words, "Can you repeat that, bro?"

"I said have you seen all the attention that French swimmer has been giving to Kun's insta posts?" Johnny asks, and Ten stiffens, halfway out of his pajamas.

"No" Ten says, mind racing as he forces himself to finish undressing, wondering if he'll waste time if he quickly opened his Instagram, "Which French swimmer"

"Jean-Jacques, the guy who won sexiest athlete of the year?" Johnny says, and Ten's mouth twists as he puts on his Gucci tracksuit, "I think he even mentioned in an interview that he's been a fan of archery for years now"

"Sure he is" Ten mutters, trying to remember where the French team usually lives in the Olympic village’s accommodation center, when Johnny interrupts his thoughts.

"Don't even think about it" the American man says, and Ten rolls his eyes.

"Think about what?" Ten asks, now putting on his sneakers, "Im thinking about nothing"

"You can't win Kun's heart if you get banned from the Olympics for strangling Jean Jacques" Johnny warns.

"I'm not some jealous psycho" Ten says, making a face when Johnny laughs, "I'm not!"

"Remember that guy who hit on Kun during our vacation in Fiji last year?" Johnny says dryly, and Ten grins at the memory, "None of that now. Stay focused, win the gold, and get the guy"

"Yeah, sure" Ten says in a placating tone; he'll ask Xuxi about Jean-Jacques when he arrives in Tokyo.

Now dressed, Ten picks up his backpack, checking inside to make sure all his electronics and other important possessions are packed in. His luggage was waiting for him in the living room, right next to the front door.

"And besides" Johnny says, "I can’t worry about you causing an international incident when I have my own gold medal to win. Taeyong said he'll try to attend all of US team’s soccer games this Olympics, so I gotta be at my best"

Ten smirks. Taeyong had Johnny wrapped around his finger the moment they met, and the taller man happily kisses the ground Taeyong walks on, "You know what, you've bugged me for years to ask Kun out, yet you and Taeyong are still doing your weird peacocking, flirting thing with each other"

"At least we're flirting" Johnny replies cheerfully, and Ten hangs up on him. Ten leaves his penthouse a few minutes later, a town car waiting for him downstairs.

-

Ten lands in Osaka just after 9pm that evening, hungry and grouchy. He collects his luggage and meets the rest of the team at the vip lounge in the airport.

He kisses Gem on the cheek who hands him a cup of tea and a sandwich.

He spots Billy, another gymnast for the team, who hugs him until Ten feels his ribs crack. Ten and Billy have been friends since they were teenagers, so Ten was glad they were roommates this year.

The Thai man messages the OS gc while he's eating, letting his friends know he's landed in Osaka. He gets a bunch of happy "Yayyy" and "Cool cool" messages (Taeyong, Taeil), thumbs up emojis (Jaehyun and Johnny), an eggplant emoji (Yuta), "Im still in Korea 💀" (Doyoung), and "Did you bring my YSL belt you stole" (Winwin) from them in return.

He loves his friends very much.

"I'm glad you've arrived safely ☺" Kun sends, making Ten smile.

The team eventually leaves the airport, only briefly pausing for the mandatory media pictures at the entrance, before climbing in the busses waiting for the 60 Thai participants, their managers, coaches and the other staff members.

The busses arrive at the Olympic Village plaza just after midnight and they get through check-in record time (the Japanese are very efficient), so Ten and Billy are in their room by 1am.

Ten showers, drinks nearly a litre of water and throws his luggage in the closet to be sorted out when he wakes up, before climbing in his bed.

The Welcoming banquet was the following night, and Ten was excited that he'll be seeing his friends then.

And Kun, he'll be seeing his Kun.

Ten falls asleep with a small smile on his face.

-

Ten sleeps throughout the following morning and early afternoon, only stirring around 1pm. Billy is gone, his side of the room clean and he seems to have already started unpacking.

Ten does his stretches and makes up his bed before taking a quick shower. He dresses in a simple denim jeans and black sweater, adding a few rings and necklaces as accessories. He grabs his bucket hat, room card and phone before leaving the room. He'd start unpacking after he put some food into him.

In the village restaurant, he runs into some friends from Brazil and eats lunch with them, catching up on some gossip and sports news that he's missed out on.

Stuffed after two plates of pesto pasta and a large glass of red wine, Ten returns to his room and unpacks his luggage, putting aside his tuxedo and dress shoes for the banquet that night, and carefully hangs up his gymnastic outfits.

He puts away his equipment, energy drink and supplements, pain medicine and numbing spray and his sewing kit. Once everything is unpacked, Ten goes off to explore the village plaza before the banquet tonight.

Maybe he'd happen to run into a certain French swimmer while checking everything out, who knows.

-

The Olympic Games Opening banquet is held a week before the start of the Games. It's compulsory for all participants to attend, and the dress code is black tie. The venue is usually held in the events center built within the village, which this year is the Koi Hall.

The food is diverse and delicious, and the alcohol is free and flowing. It was a good event for friends and acquaintances to reunite and catch up, and everyone to size up the competition.

The term "frenemy" is very much strong amongst athletes.

Ten arrives back in his room an hour before the banquet starts, and changes into his striped Armani custom-made tuxedo. He's buttoning up his waistcoat when Billy arrives, clutching a few designer shopping bags.

Gymnasts are very expensive.

The two men finish up together and leave their room, talking and giggling as they walk to the venue. It was only a few minutes away from the accommodation center, and since everything within the village plaza was walking distance, most of the athletes opted for walking rather than using the private cars made available to them.

Ten and Billy were surrounded by other athletes as they all walk in the same direction. Ten suddenly feels someone pinch his butt, and turns to see Leon, a gymnast from Canada, standing behind him with a huge smile on his handsome face. Giving a shout of happiness, Ten jumps into his good friend's arms for a hug. The two men have competed against each other for years, and have grown close. They catch up as the three men walk together, chatting away in English.

Soon, they reach Koi Hall. Unfortunately, Leon has to join his teammates again, and after another hug (and ass grope), they separate.

Ten follows Billy towards the group of tables reserved for the Thai team, taking in the decor: the Hall was decorated in all glass, silver and red, and there were twinkling fairy lights sparkling up the venue. The Hall was enclosed by floor-to-ceiling glass, giving a gorgeous view of the koi ponds and trees outside.

Ten sits down at his table between Billy and Leaf, a long-distance runner.

He's busy straightening out his rings when-

"Tennie"

Ten's heart stops before it starts pounding in his chest.

Ten slowly gets up and turns around, a smile blooming on his face when he sees Kun standing behind him, unbelievably handsome in a navy tuxedo. His heart swells when he sees the small gold, arrow-shaped pin Ten bought for Kun's birthday last year, pinned to the Chinese man’s breast pocket.

"Kun" Ten says, stepping from behind his seat so he was properly standing in front of his love.

Kun had the same wide smile on his gorgeous face, and Ten stands still as he reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind Ten's ear.

Then their arms are around each other, and everything is right with the world.

It has been 5 months since they last saw each other, and this hug was slowly filling up the small hole in Ten's heart that Kun's absence in his life causes.

The Thai man tucks his face in the crook of his love's neck, breathing in the familiar spicy, woodsy cologne and warmth that was purely Kun. They take their time pulling away, not immediately dropping their arms from each other as they drink in one another.

"I've missed you" Kun says softly, and Ten could kiss him.

"I missed you too" he instead replies, and Kun's smile softens even further. Aware that people were probably watching, Ten eventually lets Kun go and steps back, his own smile still on his face, "Have you seen the others?"

Kun nods, "Yes, they should be clo-"

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!" Ten hears a familiar voice call, and peaks over Kun's shoulder to see the rest of the OS walking towards him and Kun. It was Johnny who said his name, and he's the first one to reach them.

Ten is promptly picked up from the ground in a giant bear hug, groaning as Johnny merrily squeezes the life out of him. He pats the taller man's shoulder, and once he's set down, he briefly massages his ribs before greeting the rest of his friends.

The others are much gentler, and Ten feels like he's back with his family as he kisses Taeyong and Taeil on the cheek, ruffles Winwin perfectly styled hair, punches Doyoung on the shoulder (who flicks him on the forehead), and tries to grope Jaehyun's chest.

God he's missed these people, he thinks as he stands with his circle of friends, his arm wrapped around Yuta's waist. The banquet started in 5 minutes, and most people were socializing and still arriving at the Hall, but Ten only ever needed this group.

Standing with Kun pressed closely on his other side, Ten hasn't been this happy and _content_ in a long time.

Catching Kun's eye, he gives the Chinese man another small, private smile which gets returned.

Ten wishes he could kiss each dimple that appears on Kun's face when he smiles.

-

Long welcoming speeches and a delicious four-course meal later, Kun and his friends find themselves sitting by one of the larger koi ponds, drinking champagne and enjoying the moonlit view.

Kun is tipsy and happy as he sits on a bench and quietly watches his drunker, more boisterous friends surrounding him.

Johnny and Taeyong were sitting by the edge of the pond, and Kun could hear the Korean gymnast giggle as Johnny told some story, swinging his long arms around animatedly. He doesn't miss how Taeyong's hand in resting on Johnny's thigh and how the American keeps glancing down at it with bright eyes.

Doyoung, Jaehyun, Winwin and Taeil were standing near a wooden display filled with bonsai trees, sharing a bottle of champagne between them.

Yuta and Ten went the bathroom together, but the Japanese striker would return to his husband's side shortly.

The two men met 8 years ago at the Olympics, and started dating by the end of the Games. They kept their relationship a secret for 5 years until Yuta proposed to the Chinese gymnast. They told their managers as they planned on moving in together in the near future, and since that meant Winwin would live in Japan, it directly impacted his training and competing schedule.

The meetings went badly, especially when their managers wanted to force the two men to break up.

In the end their value to their fields outweighed legalities and bigotry, especially when Yuta threatened to quit the Japanese soccer team. They were allowed to be together under the condition that no one -ever- found out they were together. This included not only their countries' gp, but also their coaches and teammates. Yuta and Winwin also couldn't move in together until their retirement.

The two men have taken all this in stride: as long as they were together, everything else would work itself out. For now, they were publicly just "really good friends", part of a wider friendship group made of famous athletes. Their wedding was a quiet affair in Wenzhou, with only their families and most trusted friends invited. The Japanese-Chinese ceremony was simple and beautiful, and the reception was held at a hotel in a neighboring town.

The two men moving in together would be delayed until both their retirements from their international teams.

Kun's eyes fall Doyoung and Jaehyun, the two men pressed closely against each other, and he smiles to himself.

The Korean diving partners have known each other the longest amongst the OS, having been training and competing together since Doyoung was 14 and Jaehyun was 13. They’ve spent over a decade together as partners, and it shows during their diving routines and daily lives.

Kun wasn't all that surprised when they started sleeping together last year.

It had been a long time coming, and the two men haven't been happier. Doyoung and Jaehyun were calling it "partners with benefits", but Kun knew it wouldn't be long before the l-word was dropped.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kun hears close to him, and turns to watch Ten walk towards him. A warm, swooping sensation hits his stomach and his smile widens.

"Hey" Kun says, scooting over so Ten can sit next to him, gratefully accepting the bottle of water Ten hands him, "I was just thinking about how happy I am that everything is back together. It's been too long"

"The cons of being the best" Ten says with a mock sigh, making Kun laugh, the usual warm feeling he gets around Ten spreading throughout his body.

Kun bumps his shoulder against the Thai man, "How are you doing since your retirement announcement?"

Ten shrugs, taking a swig from his own bottle before answering, "Im fine. I've had enough time to process it all, and I’m ready for change. I think the excitement of starting a new chapter in my-" Ten gets interrupted by loud laughter and a deep, masculine voice shouting in French, before more laughter. Ten's eyes widen as he sees something over Kun's shoulder, who doesn't get the chance to look before Ten suddenly takes his hand, pulling them both up from the bench.

"Do you want to go take a walk?" Ten asks abruptly, and Kun is so surprised by Ten's behaviour that he nods.

He doesn't see the smile Taeyong and Johnny exchange as they watch the two men walk away, nor Jean-Jacques and his posse walking pass the bench a few seconds later.

There are twinkling lights leading a path between the trees and ponds, and Ten and Kun find their way to a maze made of tall hedges decorated by pretty flowers. Ten raises a questioning brow at Kun, who smiles and nods. The two men walk into the maze together.

They stroll in comfortable silence, their arms brushing together. They could hear other people talking and laughing, which means that they weren't alone in the maze.

"You said you were ready for change?" Kun asks after a few seconds, his jacket now handing off his arm. As much as he enjoyed this quiet, peaceful moment between him and Ten, he enjoyed it when the Thai man opened up to him.

Ten wasn't someone to talk about his inner most emotions, especially if it made him vulnerable in any way. Kun found himself in the unique and special position of being one of few people Ten confided in. He took that privilege seriously.

"Hmm?" Ten looks confused for a second, before his face clears up in remembrance, "Oh yeah. Yes, I am all for change. Like I said, after this Olympics I’m ready to start a new chapter of my life. I’m thinking of taking a break for a while, then I want to start scouting for young, unknown talents that I can take under my wing. I have a few potentials, but I’m still keeping my eyes open"

"Well, whoever you choose is extremely lucky" Kun says warmly, and Ten gives him a smirk, eyes twinkling.

"I know" the shorter man says simply, and Kun playfully rolls his eyes, lightly elbowing Ten in the ribs.

They occasionally pass a few people and end up in a few dead zones, but that was the fun of mazes.

Ten eventually loops his arm around Kun, who smiles and allows it.

The Thai man's heat seeped into him, and they unconsciously pressed closer together.

Years of unsaid words hung between them, but right now the two men being in their own world was all they needed. Those words would come later.

"I heard that you're one of the torch runners this year, by the way" Kun says as they reach the maze’s center and find another koi pond, "Congrats, that’s a huge honor"

"Thanks" Ten says wryly, and when Kun raises a questioning brow of his own, Ten pulls a face, "The Committee said they wanted to 'celebrate my career and achievements' and thank me for my contributions towards gymnastics by having me be one of the runners. They're making it seem like I’m some has-been 30 years out of my prime. This won’t even be my last Olympics, since I'll be returning as a coach"

Kun chuckles, patting Ten's arm when he gives the Chinese man an offended look, "You're one of the best gymnasts ever, Ten. And now you're retiring. Of course they want to celebrate that. Let them"

"I know, I know. And I should have expected this. But" Ten pauses, looking at the water and shrugs, "But I guess I don’t want my retirement to be all people focus on. I want my routines and medals to be the main focus, not it being my -final- routine and medal as a competitor"

Kun wraps his arm around the Thai man's waist and squeezes gently. Ten melts into Kun's side, giving a soft sigh as he rests his head on the archer's shoulder.

"Your talent is all people will see when you compete" Kun says gently, "You're one of the best for a reason. Yes, while your loss as a professional gymnast is being felt, when you stand on that podium with your gold medal, that loss won’t be all people focus on, I promise"

Ten allows himself to indulgently lean against Kun for a few more seconds before drawing back to give him a small smile.

"You're pretty great at this whole pep talk thing" Ten says, and Kun grins.

"I know" he parrots and the air is filled with Ten's laughter.

-

The group slowly break off to return to their rooms as it reaches midnight.

Beauty sleep was Very Important to athletes, especially when they get any chance to sleep earlier than normal.

Kun and Ten are the last two left at the pond, so absorbed by each other that they didn't notice the venue emptying. The groundskeeper eventually interrupts a joke Ten was making, and the two men sheepishly bow to the bemused man before leaving, giggling to each other like teenagers.

Their arms are interlinked as they walk through the streetlamp-lit village plaza, not in any particular hurry to return to their rooms.

The OS were meeting for brunch the following morning, their last "off day" before training in the Olympic facilities started, but Kun and Ten were rarely so completely alone before they were bothered, that they slowed down time as much as possible by strolling leisurely together.

They still reach the accommodation center too soon, and there's a brief pause when stepping inside.

The Chinese team lived on the northern side of the complex while the Thai were in the southern side.

"I'll walk you to your room" Kun says, reluctant to say goodnight yet, and Ten smiles. The Chinese man blushes, hoping his eagerness wasn't too obvious.

However-

"I'll be fine, Kunnie. You don’t have to" Ten says, and Kun has to restrain an eye roll.

"I’m being a gentleman" Kun says, and maybe enjoys Ten's look of surprise, just a little.

The Chinese man isn't usually this... forward. But if he wanted to be more than Ten's friend, he needed to be a little brave

. "Okay" Ten says slowly, looking pleased and when they reach the southern side's elevator banks, Kun presses the up button, allowing Ten to enter the first one that opens.

They're quiet in the elevator, and then they're in front of Ten's door. The two men face each other again. Kun draws Ten into a gentle hug. He briefly closes his eyes as he enjoys the feeling of Ten's arms around his waist. They eventually, slowly pull away.

"See you tomorrow morning" Kun says, and Ten nods. With a squeeze of Kun's arm, Ten gives the Chinese man one final smile, which Kun happily reciprocates.

"Goodnight, Katniss" Ten says as he opens his room's door, and Kun's smile widens. With a final cheerful wave, Ten closes his door.

Kun sighs and heads back towards the elevator.

Ten briefly leans against the door, a small smile on his face. His heart goes pitter-patter as his mind flashes back to Kun's gorgeous face shining under the moonlight, and how his heart lurched when the archer offered to walk Ten up to his room.

Kun was not good for his heart.

Ten's smile widens at the thought.

He walks further into the room and finds Billy still awake, typing away on his laptop as a clay mask dried on his face.

The fellow gymnast meets Ten's eyes and gives him a small, knowing smile. "Was that Kun?" He drawls and Ten nods, taking off his jacket and tie as he takes a clothing hanger out of his closet. Billy watches him closely, dark eyes narrowed in contemplation.

Billy knew all about Ten's feelings for Kun and his plan to win the Chinese man's heart.

"So" he says casually, and Ten raises a brow at him. Billy closes his laptop, having found something far more interesting to turn his attention to, "How was your evening with our favorite archer?"

Ten resists the urge to correct the 'our' to 'my', instead replying with a simple, "It was good. We took a walk, found a maze and then he walked me to the room"

"You look happy about that" Billy observes and Ten couldn't help but grin.

Small cracks appear on Billy's mask as he smiles widely, "I'm assuming Operation Happily Ever After has commenced?"

"Not fully, but we're getting there" Ten replies, changing into his pajamas and putting on the kettle to make a cup of lemon tea water, "I'm trying to take things slow. This isn't some one time hookup, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it" Billy says, and there's a pause as Ten slices some lemon thinly. He then says slyly, "That was cute of Kun to essentially walk you to your door"

Ten blushes, feeling that pitter-patter again. He smiles as he throws the lemon slices into a cup, adding a dollop of honey, "Yeah, it was. I was very surprised by it"

"I'm sure" Billy says, and lets Ten finish making his drink and get into his own bed next to him. He then gets up to wash off his face mask.

In the en-suite Billie sighs to himself. Anyone with eyes and two brain cells could see how in love the two men were with each other. Yet somehow Ten and Kun remain oblivious.

Billy wondered if it would be too much to pray to the Buddha and ask for some extra assistance for Ten in his quest for love.

Heaven knows that these two idiots needed it.

-

The week before the Olympics Opening Ceremony is dedicated to a rigorous schedule of training and practice.

There is no time to rest as Ten moves from his room straight to the gym, training facilities and the village's physiotherapy center to ensure that his body was in full, healthy shape. Ten also familiarized himself with all the facilities available in the village for the Games, learning the quickest routes to the venue he'd be performing in.

Getting comfortable with the inside of the building was essential as well: Ten didn't need the added stress of being lost and looking for the locker rooms on game day.

The Thai man is stretching with Winwin and Taeyong a few days after the Welcoming banquet. They were in one of the training centers designed for the gymnasts, and all sat with their legs in a splits position, their arms stretched above their heads. Ten was humming to himself, twisting and stretching his torso, his fingers flexed and pointed to the ceiling.

Athletes normally train or exercise with their team members, but as the three gymnasts have gotten older and gained further experience in this league, it didn't matter to them.

"How's the apartment hunting going?" Ten asks Taeyong after a few moments of silence, all three men getting up as they head to the parallel bars.

Taeyong's coach retired last year and the Korean gymnast was immediately bombarded with offers from various coaches around the world. He ended up choosing a world-class coach from Chicago, 18-time Olympic medallist Mitch Becker. The two men decided that Taeyong would split his training time between Chicago and Seoul, thus he needed an apartment in the American city.

"It's going well! I found this great place near the training facility, right inside the CBD. I paid my down payment, so I should be able to sign the lease soon" Taeyong says excitedly, and Ten and Winwin share a quick grin between them. While Mitch Becker was a legend in the world gymnastic league, Taeyong hadn't exactly been subtle as to what the main reason was for the deciding on the American coach.

"Johnny still doesn't know a thing?" Ten asks, and Taeyong smirks. They reach the parallel bars and chalks up their hands.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise" Taeyong says, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Ten grins. The Thai man could only imagine Johnny's reaction when he found out that Taeyong would soon live in his city. It will certainly be a sight to see.

"You are naughty, Lee Taeyong" Winwin says, sounding impressed, and Taeyong giggles.

"Thank you" he drawls, dusting his hands properly as he steps between and wraps his hands around each bar before bending his arms and straightening them, lifting his feet from the ground.

Ten and Winwin follows closely, and soon the three men work on their training. They're quiet, concentrating and not wasting their breath while years of experience kept them balanced and perfectly steady on the bars.

Much later, after training on the rings and pommel horse, the three men take a brief break.

Kun offered to bring them lunch so they were waiting in the cafeteria area.

"How's Operation Get The Kun going?" Taeyong asks after a long drink from his water bottle. Ten rolls his eyes at the name: he had to stop letting Billy and Taeyong hang out together.

"It's going" Ten says, wiping sweat from his forehead. His hair was loosening from its top knot, so he reties it properly, "I'm taking my time, but I’ve definitely formulated a plan"

"That’s good" Taeyong says and Winwin nods encouragingly, making Ten feel a burst of warmth for his best friends. Their support during all this was deeply motivating for the Thai man.

"Just don’t do some huge or dramatic declaration of love. You know that’s not Kun's style" Winwin says and Ten nods.

"Simple and sincere, I know" He says. He’s been working on his love confession for some time now and put all his hopes behind it, so he could only hope that it works. He hasn’t told his friends exactly what he was planning, but he eventually would do so. He knew he’d need moral support when the time comes.

"And I suggest you do it soon. You know how Kun has all these men and women clamoring for his attention. He isn't someone meant to stay single forever" Taeyong adds slyly.

Just then Kun walks through the glass doors, a smile on his face and carrying takeaway bags in his arms.

"I know" Ten says, eyes only on the archer as he reaches their table, his heart going pitter-patter again.

-

Ten and Kun met at the 2012 London Olympics.

It was their debut Games and in their eagerness to be at their 100%, the two men decided to immediately hit the gym their first day in the village.

Billy and Ten arrived at the gym and worked out together for an hour before Billy received a call from his manager and had to go.

Ten, now losing his spotter at the weights, looked around the gym, hoping to find someone else who'd help him out. The gym only had 3 other athletes in it, 2 of them having earphones in and doing their own thing. The third athlete was tall guy in a tight white t-shirt and black shorts, his back to Ten. He just finished his run on a treadmill and drank some water from his bottle before turning in Ten's direction.

The Thai man's breath caught.

The man's (who also looks around 18, maybe 19 years old) brunette hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead; his cheeks were flushed from exertion; his white shirt had sweat spots on his chest and underarms.

He was the beautiful person Ten had ever seen.

Ten licked his lips, watching as the other athlete lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face.

Holy shit.

The gymnast shook his head mentally, needing to focus since it looked like his future husband was about to leave the gym.

"Hi, excuse me?" Ten said out loud, intercepting the other athlete before he could head to the lockers. Large, startled brown eyes met Ten's and the athlete came to a halt.

Ten gave his brightest, prettiest smile before continuing,

"My friend just left before he could be my spotter while I lifted weights. I was wondering if you could help me out?"

The athlete seemed to not know what to do about Ten's request. The Thai man widened his eyes plaintively, "Please?"

"Uhm, okay?" He said slowly, and Ten nearly melted from how pleasant and naturally warm his voice was. He stuck his hand out, which the other man took after a second. "I'm Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul" he received a few blinks, "But you can call me Ten. I'm a gymnast for Thailand. This is my first Games"

"Qian Kun" the athlete -Kun- said, a small, pretty smile blooming on his face. Oh god, he has dimples, “It's my first Games too"

"Pleasure to meet you" Ten said as the two men shook hands, and Kun nodded his head.

"You too" Kun replied, and Ten's smile widened. The two men head to the weights, and made small talk as Ten did his bench presses. Ten found out that Kun is an archer ("Oh, Katniss!", "Who's Katniss?, "Oh my god""), he's only child, and loved cooking.

Ten told Kun about his sister, the dance academy he's part of and the first gold medal he ever won. The two men eventually finished up and head to the locker room.

Reluctant to leave Kun without at least getting his number, Ten sat at the gym's entrance, drinking water and answering emails until Kun eventually exits the building as well.

"Oh, you're still here!" Kun said when he sees Ten, looking surprised but pleased, and Ten shrugged pocketing his phone.

"I was about to take a walk around the village, maybe get some lunch. I was wondering if you'd join me? It's always fun exploring with someone else" Ten says, heart pounding. He stuffed his clammy hands into his jeans pockets.

"I'd love to, Ten" Kun replied enthusiastically, giving Ten another gorgeous smile, and the Thai man gave a silent breath of relief.

"Great! Let's get going then" Ten said, and Kun nodded before falling in step next to the gymnast.

Later, the two men walk through the park, sharing a self-indulgent ice cream cup (one scoop chocolate, another scoop lemon sorbet).

Ten was telling Kun about his pet dogs when a soccer ball suddenly hit his leg, startling both men. They stare at the ball, innocently laying at Ten's feet, when a handsome guy jogs towards them, talking in rapid Japanese, giving a bow. He quickly realizes that Ten and Kun doesn't understand him, and switches to English, apologizing for accidently hitting Ten with the soccer ball.

"I'm fine, don’t worry about it" Ten says hurriedly, and the Japanese athlete gives them both a wide, brilliant smile. He stoops down to pick up his ball.

"Would you like to join us for game?" He asks, and unable to resist the follow-up smile that comes with the request, Kun and Ten agrees. They get lead to the group of guys waiting on wide, open field of grass, all looking around the age of 18-20 years old.

The Japanese athlete introduces himself as Yuta, and soon more introductions and handshakes are shared with the rest of the group.

The group all were all from different nationalities; Yuta was initially alone and kicking his ball around, when Johnny spotted him while jogging in the park. The two soccer players were familiar with each from international junior leagues, so Johnny asked if he could join Yuta in a play one-on-one game.

Soon Taeil (who came to sunbath in the park) joined in, then Winwin (purely to talk to the gorgeous Japanese boy), and finally Taeyong (purely to talk to the gorgeous American boy).

The group played 3-on-4 until Taeyong spotted two friends of his and invited them to play along; they introduced themselves as Doyoung and Jaehyun, divers for the Korean team.

It was an afternoon of fun, competitive soccer. Communication was a little tricky, with everyone either talking in English or translating to one another, but no one minded. Team Badass (Yuta, Jaehyun, Taeyong and Ten) beat Team Cuties (Johnny, Taeil, Winwin, Doyoung and Kun) 5-4.

By the end, the group was fast friends. Johnny invited them to his room for a movie (he'd provide the popcorn and beers) and everyone agreed.

Thus the OS was born that day.

-

The 2020 Tokyo Olympics Opening Ceremony comes and goes.

The Olympic torch got lit in a ceremony in Olympia, Greece a few months ago and now the torch relay ends today where the Olympic cauldron gets lit. The Japan National Stadium is filled to the brim with spectators, and Ten finds his fellow Thai participants in their lounge, waiting for the ceremony to start.

The gymnast completed his relay run a few minutes ago, running his leg in Fukushima before passing the torch to Hannah Lee, a swimmer. He stayed long enough to take media photos, before being driven to the stadium.

The relay was still happening, and the final runner should enter the stadium within the next half hour. Once the cauldron is lit and all the speeches and celebrations commences, the Greek team would lead the procession of athletes entering the stadium, ending with the Japanese team going last as the host country.

Ten gets the honour of leading the Thai team and waving the Thai flag. He doesn't get the chance to talk to his friends before the ceremony started since their lounge and resting areas are according to the alphabetical order; they were too far spread from each other, and with how chaotic the back area usually is, there was no way for them to meet up.

The Opening Day dinner would be held after the ceremony. Since none of them had any competitions or matches on Day 1, the group could afford to cheat and have a drink or two tonight.

Ten cheers in the back as the teams from Canada, China and Korea enter the stadium. When it's Thailand's turn the gymnast walks out with his head held high, waving the Thai flag proudly and smiling brightly. The roar from the crowd is overwhelming in the best way possible, and as Thailand takes their position next to Taiwan Ten takes a deep, settling breath, a overwhelming feeling in his chest as it hits him that this is the last time he'll do this ceremony as a participant.

He blinks away tears as he waves to the crowds.

-

Hours later, the torch is lit, the speeches are given, the countries are welcomed. The athletes get a chance to return to their rooms and rest before the dinner.

Kun takes a quick shower and changes into a Nike tracksuit before heading to the deli inside the accomodation center for a quick snack. He's standing in the line, chewing on his bottom lip and trying to decide what to order, when someone taps him on the shoulder.

Turning around, he finds himself facing Jean-Jacques Dubois. Kun resists the urge to take a step back; Jean-Jacques was standing _very_ close to him.

Kun didn't personally know the French swimmer, but it was hard to miss him on the cover of every sporting magazine, often wet and shirtless.

"Hi" Jean-Jacques says, giving Kun a brilliant smile, his green eyes positively sparkling.

"Hello?" Kun replies, unsure why the French swimmer was talking to him. Kun's seen him commenting on his instagram posts, but other than that they've never interacted.

"I apologize if I startled you, but I was wondering if you could recommend what's good to eat at this deli?" Jean-Jacques asks, and when Kun raises an eyebrow at him, utterly perplexed, the swimmer continues, "I'm not familiar with this establishment and I could use some help"

"Why don’t you just ask the barista?" Kun asks and Jean-Jacques' smile widens.

"But the barista isn't as cute as you" Jean-Jacques replies, and Kun's eyes widen, his cheeks flushing. The French man seems delighted by his response.

"The line is moving" the French man says, and Kun nods slowly, walking backwards until Jean-Jacques touches his arm, preventing him from bumping into the athlete in front of him.

The French man takes his time removing his hand again, and Kun does -not- know what's going on.

"Uhm, I was going to choose the chicken salad sandwich" Kun says dumbly, and Jean-Jacques nods seriously as if Kun just said something deeply philosophical, "But their quiche is also amazing"

"Thank you for your help, Kun. I'll see you around" Jean-Jacques says and with a final smile and small wave, the swimmer leaves the line and moves towards the exit.

"Bye" Kun said belatedly and Jean-Jacques looks back at him with a smile, before turning the corner.

Kun blinks. What the hell was that?

"Excuse me, sir?" He hears behind and finds the barista smiling, clearly waiting for him to order.

"Oh! Sorry" Kun says and steps up the counter, "Can I have a chicken salad sandwich and a bottle of spring water?" Kun orders, and the barista nods, writing up Kun's receipt and handing it to him.

While waiting for his meal, Kun thinks about his strange encounter with Jean-Jacques.

Why ask him for a recommendation if he wasn't even going to order anything? And he called Kun "cute"!

It was just all very random.

Maybe he should ask Johnny about it.

-

"He wants to bone you, bro" Johnny says after Kun recounts his strange interaction with Jean-Jacques.

The two men were the first of the OS to arrive at the Koi Hall, and since this dinner was more informal than the Welcoming Banquet, the OS could all sit at a table together.

Kun blinks at his best friend, who was calmly pouring them both a glass of wine.

"What does that even mean? You know my English is limited" Kun says patiently and the American grins, handing Kun his glass. The two men clink them together.

"It means he likes you, Kunnie. Why do you think he's been liking and commenting on your Instagram posts lately? And why he'd ask you about deli food; it was an excuse to start talking to you" Johnny explains, taking a sip of wine.

Kun's mouth opens and closes a few times, utterly speechless, and Johnny looks amused.

"People have crushes on you, get over it, Kun" he says, and the archer hides his face in his wine glass.

"I know" the archer says after a second, "But he could have anyone he wants. Why me?"

"Maybe the way you handle your bow gets him hot" Johnny says cheekily and Kun flushes, hitting the taller man lightly on the shoulder.

"Don’t joke, this is serious" Kun scolds lightly, and Johnny pretends to sober up.

Kun sighs, "What if he really likes me? I don’t want to hurt anyone, especially since I like..." Kun looks around to see if anyone was listening, and Johnny grins.

"Since you like Ten?" Kun makes a shushing motion and Johnny playfully rolls his eyes, "No one is listening to us, Kun. And don’t worry about it, Jean-Jacques will get over it"

"Jean-Jacques will get over what?" They hear behind him, and Kun looks around so fast he nearly falls off his chair.

Ten, WinWin, Yuta and Taeyong have reached their table, and were taking their seats.

Kun's blush deepens and he gives the Thai man a weak smile who sits next to him.

Taeyong plops down next to a sparkly-eyed Johnny.

Ten raises his brow at Kun, who takes another sip of wine.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing" Kun says casually, reaching for the bottle of white wine on the table, "Want some?"

"Please" Ten says, tilting his glass so Kun could pour easier, "Are you sure it's nothing? If Jean-Jacques is bothering you-"

"No, he isn't!" Kun says hurriedly; he does -not- need Ten and the French swimmer talking to each other, "We were just having a chat while I was at the deli earlier"

"Okay" Ten says slowly, and Kun gives him a small smile, which the gymnast returns. Kun watches him drink his wine and feels warmth in his chest; the Thai man has always been his greatest defender and knowing that he'll always be there for Kun, no matter the situation, was what made Kun fall for him in the first place.

Their appetizers arrive and Kun places all his avocado slices on Ten's plate, who removes the mango slices from his salad, placing it on the Chinese man's plate.

-

Ten listens to Yuta talking about his new sponsorship with Old Navy while plotting ways to slip laxative pills in Jean-Jacques' drink.

He watches the French swimmer out of the corner of his eyes, and when the bar is finally opened during entrees, he accompanies Johnny to get drinks for the table.

"Whatever you're planning, stop right now" Johnny says as they wait for their turn to order.

Ten looks up at the American, whose looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I’m not planning anything" he calmly, and Johnny snorts loudly, drawing the attention of the two pretty girls in front of them.

Johnny gives them an apologetic smile.

"Don’t bullshit me, Ten" Johnny says, and Ten rolls his eyes, "Kun is a catch. You can’t be a jealous Jessie everytime someone shows interest"

"I told you to stop using your weird American terms on me" Ten says, and gets ignored when Johnny finally reaches the bartender and gives their orders.

The goalkeeper turns to him again. "Just stick to your plan, and the rest will fall into place, okay?" Johnny says, and Ten sighs.

So far only Johnny knew about his plan.

It was a damn brilliant plan. "Fine, whatever. I'll leave him alone. He doesn't stand a chance against me, anyways" Ten says, and Johnny grins.

"No he doesn't" the taller man says, and the two men fist bump.

-

Qualifying rounds begin.

Taeil is the first of the OS to compete in the Games as the Korean lawn bowling team compete the morning of Day 2, and beats the Canadian team.

-

Kun and Ten continue their Olympics tradition of jogging together every morning. They might get distracted a few times with a view of a behind or sweaty, glistening abs post-run, but that's to be expected.

-

Kun breaks his own record and gets first place for the second time in the qualifying rounds, leading the race for individual gold and increasing China's chances of winning gold or silver in team and individual male finals.

-

Ten takes Kun for lunch to celebrate, and while Kun is in the restroom, the Thai man calls over their waitress.

"I'd like to order a large slice of cheesecake, please" Ten orders and the waitress nods with a "Coming right up" before leaving the table.

Desserts and other indulgent foods is usually a big no-no while everyone was competing, but Ten wanted to spoil Kun and properly celebrate his new record.

The way Kun lights up when the cheesecake slice arrives was worth it.

The two men end up sharing the slice.

-

The US soccer team breezes through their games, with Johnny at his best as he prevents some crucial goals from the opposing teams.

After their quarterfinal win against Italy, the friends meet up with Johnny in the locker room. They hang out with the rest of the team, and Ten watches with amusement as half the soccer team's eyes seems to follow Taeyong wherever he goes.

Taeyong was giggling and clinging to Johnny's arm, his eyes even more doe-like and sparkling by the glitter he lightly applied around it. In his tighest, most flattering pair of jeans and sheer silver shirt, the gymnast looked like a dream.

Johnny looked torn between proudly showing off that Taeyong preferred his company over everyone else's, and being a caveman by picking up Taeyong and carrying him away where they could be alone.

Ten couldn't be prouder of Taeyong's deviousness.

-

"Who do you think will propose first?" Ten asks Kun as they leave the stadium together.

Kun grins. "Johnny if it went his way, but most likely Taeyong. I'm pretty sure he has the next 5 years planned out for them"

"Definitely" Ten says and the two men share a laugh.

"Would you want to be proposed to or the one to propose?" Kun asks, and Ten looks at the archer. Kun wasn't meeting his gaze, looking straight ahead, and Ten does the same after a second.

"I don’t have a preference" Ten answers honestly, and there's a brief silence between them as they walk by a group of athletes doing outdoor yoga, "And you?" Ten's glances at Kun out of the corner of his eye and he seems to mull it over; the Chinese man's question was surprising especially since Kun wasn't someone who often spoke about relationships or marriage with anyone.

It made him happy that Kun would want to talk to him about this.

"Hmm, I think I'd like to be proposed to" Kun says finally, and Ten's stomach does an interesting swoop. The two men walk the rest of the way to the accommodation center in silence, both lost in their own thoughts and secret fantasies.

-

Japan loses in their quarterfinals match against Argentina, but Yuta scores two brilliant goals in the game.

Winwin's bright smile lights up the stadium as he cheers for his husband.

-

Ten's laughter rings throughout the park as he watches Kun trying to dodge an angry momma duck after he tried to feed her ducklings.

-

The Korean gymnast team comes in second place after USA in the qualification round, with Taeyong qualifying for all-around final for his brilliant routines on the pommel horse and parallel bars.

China doesn't qualify for team finals, but Winwin's individual score gets him through to the all-around final. Thailand qualifies for team finals, and Ten qualifies for all-around final.

-

Kun shows up at Ten's room that evening after the qualification rounds ends.

He shows off the cupcake box.

"I know, I know. No more cheats" Kun says as Ten gives him a disapproving look, "But I already gave Taeyong and Winwin their congratulatory cupcakes for advancing to the team and all-around finals, so now you have to eat it" Kun says, his eyes wide and imploring.

Ten sighs, always weak for this man in front of him, and opens his door wider.

"Chamomile or green tea?" He asks and Kun smile.

-

Johnny, Taeyong, Kun and Ten don’t have competition the morning of the synchronized diving semi-finals, so they decide to go support Doyoung and Jaehyun.

The two Korean divers have been performing at their best, and were neck in neck with the Americans for gold this year.

The four athletes show up early and get themselves snacks before entering the Tokyo Aquatic Center, taking their seats in the middle row. They were in time to watch the last few backstroke and breaststroke men's races of that day.

"Look, it's our favorite Frenchie" Johnny murmurs in Ten's ear as the swimmers competing in the last race that day, the breaststroke semi-finals, walks out. Ten watches Kun out of the corner of his eye, slightly miffed when the archer claps politely when Jean-Jacques walks out.

The rest of the spectators were giving a thunderous applause, making Ten roll his eyes.

Jean-Jacques gives the crowd a friendly wave, smiling widely before he removes his earphones and takes off his team jacket.

The whistle blows a few seconds later and the swimmers dives in the pool. Ten crosses his fingers and hopes the French swimmer comes in last, but luck seems to not be on his side as Jean-Jacques sweeps his competition away, even breaking his own World Record.

Whatever.

The top 3 swimmers leave the pool last, taking a few seconds to wave to the cheering crowd. Ten offers Kun a few red vines and a sip of his iced green tea as Jean-Jacques walks past their section, distracting the Chinese man so he wouldn't notice the way Jean-Jacques's eyes lingered where he was sitting.

Ha!

While the high-rising diving board was being set up for the diving semi-finals, Johnny and Kun get up to use the bathroom.

"John and I kissed last night" Taeyong says as soon as he and Ten were alone, his eyes sparkling and smile wide. Ten gasps and gives an appropriately-excited squeal.

"I'm so happy to hear that!" Ten says, hugging Taeyong. The Korean man didn't need to know that Johnny already called Ten last night to gush about the kiss.

"I'm still on cloud nine" Taeyong says with a happy sigh, and Ten smiles at how happy his best friend looked. It's taken some time, but Johnny and Taeyong were finally moving to the next, natural step in their relationship.

"So what now? An autumn wedding?" Ten teases, and Taeyong blushes, nudging Ten with his shoulder.

"No! It's just a kiss for now. We'll see where it goes" Taeyong says, "I just signed the lease for my apartment and I'm planning to tell Johnny about it after his final game"

"Sounds good! I'm so happy for you, Yong" Ten says and Taeyong gives another pretty smile.

"How are your love confession plans coming along?" Taeyong asks, and Ten grins.

"It's all ready" the Thai man replies confidently, handing Taeyong a red vine. He takes one himself and the two men cheers with their vines.

Johnny and Kun return a few seconds later, and Ten gives a wide smile when Kun hands him a bag of freshly-made popcorn. "Thank you, Katniss"

"My pleasure" Kun replies, settling down next to Ten's side again, right where he always belongs.

-

A dreamy, audible sigh could be heard around the swimming center as Jaehyun takes off his team jacket and stretches his arms and legs.

-

Doyoung and Jaehyun's reverse and backward dives get them a 8.5 score, the best of the day.

Ten is pretty sure the girl in front of him sheds a tear when Doyoung bends over to pick up his towel.

-

"How about we make our own lunch today?" Kun asks quietly as the four men leave the center. Johnny and Taeyong were walking ahead, shyly brushing their arms against each other and in their own bubble, "I’m sure I could convince the chefs at the accomodation center to lend us a stove"

Ten smiles, pleased that Kun wanted to spend time with just him, even as their other friends were walking with them.

"Sounds good" Ten replies, and Kun dimples.

"Good" Kun echoes. The two men both walk with twin smiles on their faces, sharing the last of Kun's popcorn between them.

Johnny and Taeyong go to a sushi bar for lunch while Kun and Ten returns to the accommodation center.

After some sweet talking from Kun, the head chef allows them to use the kitchen. She shows them where to find the ingredients and cooking ware before leaving the two men alone.

"Hotpot?" Kun asks and Ten nods enthusiastically. Kun made the _best_ hotpot, and after tasting it the first time 8 years ago, Ten hasn't eaten anyone else's since.

The two men sit in a comfortable silence, Kun preparing the meat and dumplings while Ten chops the vegetables.

Ten clears his throat.

"Do you remember how I said last year how I've been wanting to visit my family in China?" Ten asks after he finished his task, and Kun nods, taking the root vegetables and throwing it in the simmering pot of spicy broth.

"I remember. You said it's been hard because of your schedule" Kun says, and turns back to Ten, "Why?"

"Well, I've been thinking of taking advantage of my retirement to finally go visit them, especially my grandmother" Ten says, "I've been talking to my cousins over there, and they're all planning a surprise birthday party for her in two months' time. We all agreed it would be a great surprise as well if I showed up, since she hasn't seen me in years"

"That sounds wonderful" Kun says warmly, smiling widely. He hands Ten the platter of meat, which the Thai man takes and places on the table where they'd be eating their lunch. The meat platter stood next to the platters of leaf vegetables, shrimp, mushrooms and dumplings.

While Ten is setting up the bowls and chopsticks, Kun brings over the broth pot, setting it in the center.

"I’m also planning on staying in China for a month or two after the party to make it a proper holiday" Ten says, peaking up to see Kun's reaction. The Chinese man's attention was just on him, smile still on his face as he sits across Ten at the table, "The two of us could even hang out during that time. If you're not too busy, of course"

"I'd love that, Tennie" Kun replies, and Ten's chest puffs up at how enthusiastic the archer appears at the suggestion, "You can come visit my hometown! Finally see the mountains and rivers I'm always talking about. And I'm so glad you now have time for this. Family is very important"

"Yes it is" Ten says, and the two men pick up their glasses of water, clinking it together, "This is going to be great" As Kun adds vegetables, slices of meat and seafood to the broth, Ten gives himself a moment to be immensely pleased with himself.

-

Kun is the final one in the OS to compete in the qualification rounds of the Games: the Chinese archery team beats England, advancing to the finals. Kun also qualifies for the men's individual and newly created mixed team finals.

To celebrate Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Winwin, Doyoung and Jaehyun qualifying for the finals, the OS attend a party held by the Thai gymnastics team in the eastside courtyard of the accomodation center.

The Thai team knew how to party hard, and this would be a fun way for the entire gang to properly hang out and catch up after being so busy the last few weeks with qualifications.

With it being a balmy evening, Ten decides to show off and wears his favorite loose white shirt, leaving the top buttons undone so his clavicles would peak out. He pairs it with his tight, leather pants, black boots and his favorite silver rings, earrings and bracelets.

"Wow, you look ready to get laid" Billy drawls as he finishes his shower, catching Ten as the shorter man is putting on eyeliner.

Ten grins at him in the mirror, giving a casual shrug, "You know I always like all eyes on me"

Billy snorts as he removes the towel wrapped around his waist and gets dressed, "More like a certain archer's eyes".

Ten doesn't bother denying it.

Kun swallows hard the moment his eyes land on Ten, pure desire jolting through him as the Thai man walks into the courtyard with Billy. He doesn't hear a single word Taeil says as he follows Ten's movements; the Thai man was taking his time greeting his friends, eyes sparkling and smile wide.

"Kun?" He feels someone touch his arm and blinks, realizing that Taeil was waiting for him to respond. He turns to the older man with a weak smile, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, gege" Kun says sincerely, and Taeil smiles his forgiveness. Kun is about to ask Taeil to repeat himself when Ten finally reaches them.

"Hey!" The Thai man greets cheerfully, and Taeil gives him a brief, warm hug. Taeyong, Doyoung and Jaehyun soon joins them, followed by Johnny, Yuta and Winwin.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet" Ten asks quietly a few minutes later, looking concerned.

Kun gives a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, just got distracted a little" Kun says and Ten nods.

Kun takes a quick breathe and adds, "You look amazing, by the way" Ten blinks, and even in the courtyard's dim lighting, Kun could see the reddening in the Thai man's cheeks. He gives himself a mental high five.

"Thank you" Ten says, and not one to stay flustered for long, he winks, "You don't look too bad yourself"

"Thanks" Kun replies, and the two men smile at each other.

-

"They're ridiculous" Winwin says to his husband as the two men refill their glasses with punch.

It still tasted non alcoholic at the moment. That wouldn't last long; the gymnasts drank like sailors.

"Who?" Yuta asks, resting his hand on Winwin's lower back. The two men tended to be careful in public, but since they were amongst friends, and the Thai gymnastic team didn't care who was gay or not, the two men could indulge in a some PDA.

"Those two idiots" Winwin says, gesturing in the direction of Kun and Ten; the Chinese man was busy talking while Ten listened and nodded. "The heart eyes can be seen from space"

"Leave them alone, baby" Yuta chides gently, pressing a kiss against Winwin's cheek, "Not everyone is straightforward like me or no-nonsense like you"

"Remember how you proposed to me after our first date? We hadn't even known each other for more than a week" Winwin says and Yuta smiles at the memory.

"You told me to ask you after you won your first Olympic gold medal" Yuta says fondly, and Winwin gives a small smirk.

"And I went on to win two that year" the Chinese man drawls.

Yuta couldn't resist giving the taller man a kiss on the lips, "I love you"

"I love you too, NaYu" Winwin replies, snuggling deeper into his husband's side. They both continue watching Kun and Ten for a few seconds.

"They really are ridiculous" Yuta eventually says, making Winwin giggle.

-

"Oh no" Kun says, his eyes catching something over Ten's shoulder.

"What?" Ten asks curiously, following Kun's gaze. Jaehyun was standing by the snacks table, clutching a cookie in his hand while awkwardly smiling at a small group of girls circling him, fluttering their eyelashes and smiling coquettishly at the Korean man.

Doyoung was walking towards them with a pinched look on his face.

This was not going to end well.

While both men have remained single since they started sleeping together, Doyoung still got territorial when anyone so much as breathed in his partner's direction.

The two men weren't exactly eager to talk about feelings and where their "arrangement" was going, so every attempt at flirting with Jaehyun usually ended with Doyoung breaking it up and dragging Jaehyun off to mark his territory.

Jaehyun usually remains stoic and sulky when someone shows any interest in Doyoung.

"Aquariuses" Ten would say with an eye roll when watching the two men not handle their feelings well, as if the Thai man was any better.

"Should I intercept?" Kun asks but it was too late- Doyoung reached them and pointedly clears his throat.

Jaehyun's eyes were already on him, but the girls turn around at the sound, seeming irritated at Doyoung's interruption.

Jaehyun widens his eyes at Doyoung, obviously needing some saving.

"May I get my partner back, ladies?" Doyoung asks, his tone sardonic and dry, and the girl in the center narrows her eyes.

"We're busy, thanks" she dismissively, and Kun doesn't need to see Doyoung's expression to know that the diver was busy rolling his eyes.

"He's not available, so back off" Doyoung says and Kun's eyes widen along with Jaehyun's.

"Holy shit" Ten says softly, and Kun nods at the sentiment.

"Why, because you say so?" A girl in hot pink says, raising her brow challengingly.

Kun almost smiles.

The Thai did not back off easily when they wanted something.

"I'm not?" Jaehyun asks belatedly, his tone imploring, almost desperate, and Doyoung and the girls' attention turns to him.

Kun watches as Doyoung's shoulders visibly straightening, as if he steeling himself.

"No, you're not" Doyoung says and Kun's mouth falls open.

There was a brief, almost stunned silence before a smile blooms over Jaehyun's handsome face.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asks and Doyoung nods. Jaehyun seems to remember then that he and Doyoung had an audience, "I'm sorry but I have to go, ladies"

"But-" Hot Pink says, but both men were already walking away, hands reaching for each other.

The girls look extremely bummed out.

"Finally" Ten mutters, looking at Kun, who grins.

"Good for them" Kun says, feeling ridiculously proud, and Ten nods with a smile of his own.

"This seems to be the Olympics of romance" Ten muses, making Kun laugh, "It's true! Yuta and Winwin are married, Johnny and Taeyong are most likely next, and now Doyoung and Jaehyun are basically official"

"Come on, let's go get some punch" Kun says, hoping Ten doesn't notice how flushed his cheeks are.

Olympics of romance, indeed. At least Kun hoped it would be for him and Ten after he confesses his feelings to the Thai man when the Games end.

Ten nods, looping his arm around Kun's as they join Yuta and Winwin at the refreshment table.

-

By the time Ten and Kun reach the huge bowl of punch, it had been spiked to hell by almost every member of the Thai gymnastic team.

There was no alcohol allowed during the Games, but who was going to tell on them?

Kun's tolerance is way stronger than Ten's, who starts feeling the effects of the punch after two glasses.

The gymnast had danced with his friends and somehow undone the rest of his shirt's buttons.

It was very distracting to Kun.

The group were all sitting at a bench, and Ten eventually tired himself out and joined them, where he was now leaning against Kun, head tucked on the archer's shoulder.

It felt nice.

"I'm going to take him back to his room" Kun tells the gang as Ten starts nodding off.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" Taeil says with a fond pat on Ten's head.

The Thai man grumbles but doesn't stir, and luckily he's pliant as Kun wraps his arm around his waist and they stand.

Ten is quiet, barely keeping his eyes open as he allows Kun to guide him back to his room.

Luckily they were close to the Thai team's section of the accommodation center, and Kun hits the up button when they reach the elevator banks. Once they reach Ten and Billy's room, Kun gives a soft apology before reaching into Ten's pants pocket and removing his room cardkey.

"Mmm" Ten hums, and Kun blushes, manoeuvring the gymnast the final few steps to his bed, and gently lays him down on it.

Kun pours a glass of water and finds Ten's medicine bag, removing 2 headache pills.

"Tennie, you have to drink this" Kun says coaxingly, and manages to get Ten to swallow the pills and drink the entire glass of water, "There, now your hangover won’t be so bad in the morning"

"Thank you, Kun" Ten mumbles, and Kun smiles, about to leave the room when the gymnast suddenly reaches for his hand, tugging on it, "No, dont go"

Kun chuckles, squeezing Ten's hand gently, "You have to sleep"

"Sleep with me" Ten says, his eyes glazed as they try to focus on Kun.

The archer's eyes widen and he stares at Ten in disbelief.

Sleep with me.

Kun allows himself one second to imagine himself accepting Ten's invitation. How he'd get into the gymnast's best. They would probably kiss, and God wouldn't that be something. Kun wouldn't let them go any further because Ten is drunk but they'd sleep together, and it would be the best night of Kun's life.

Sleep with me.

Kun sighs.

"I want to say yes so badly, Tennie. I really do" Kun says softly, as if it was a secret for only Ten to hear in this silent room. Ten wouldn't remember this tomorrow, so Kun could allow himself this moment of honesty, "But not when you're drunk. Ask me again when you're sober, okay?"

"Okay" Ten says easily, eyes already slipping shut and Kun smiles fondly. He leans down and kisses Ten softly on the cheek.

He takes off Ten's boots and throws a blanket over him before moving to the door.

Kun turns to look at Ten again, who was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight, love" Kun says and turns off the light before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Kun takes a deep breathe in the elevator, his hand shaking slightly as he pushes down "G" button.

He hopes his cheeks aren't too flushed as he rejoins his friends in the courtyard.

Kun watches Yuta and Taeyong dancing to a Madonna song, ignoring the pang in the chest and the voice in his head that scolds him for not staying with Ten.

-

The following morning Kun goes out to jog. He wasn't surprised to not find Ten waiting for him in their usual meet up spot at the entrance of the accommodation center; the Thai man would either still be asleep or nursing a hangover.

Kun stretches his limbs for a few minutes before taking off.

He breathes in slow and deep as he runs. He couldn't sleep well last night, mind and body overwhelmed from the memory of Ten asking him to stay, to sleep with him.

To _sleep_ with him.

God.

Kun was trying not to kick himself for not accepting that tempting, tempting offer. He could have stolen a kiss, would have felt Ten's body against his, their hearts beating as one as they held each other.

But it would have been wrong. Ten was drunk and Kun didn't know how he would react if he woke up with the Chinese man in his bed.

And Kun wasn't in the business of sleeping with just anyone, even if it's the love of his life.

Especially not while said love of his life was intoxicated.

So, from now forth Kun would stop feeling sorry for himself, and concentrate on the fact that soon the Games were ending.

Soon he'd be able to Confess His Feelings.

Kun smiles to himself, allowing a small burst of speed as he runs past the Koi Hall, heading towards the park that would be his halfway mark.

When Kun arrives at the park he stops next the small lake for a short break, allowing himself to catch his breath. He stares at the water, mind still on Ten as he stretches his muscles again. The archer is about to take off once more to complete the final leg of his jog, when he hears a cheerful "Hello, Kun!" behind him.

Startled, he spins around and finds Jean-Jacques smiling brightly at him. The French swimmer was shirtless, only wearing a pair of black shorts and stylish Nike running shoes, his phone strapped to his arm and his airpods in his ears. A thin layer of sweat gave his toned chest muscles and arms an sexy sheen.

Kun was staring at a lot of skin. It was very distracting.

Jean-Jacques takes out his airpods and the movement snaps Kun out of his wide-eyed ogling. With a blush, the Chinese man lifts his gaze to Jean-Jacques' face, finding the swimmer still smiling at him, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hi" Kun says belatedly, and Jean-Jacques chuckles, making Kun fidget. He hopes the other man didn't think he was some pervert for staring like that.

"Long time, no see" Jean-Jacques says, and Kun could only nod, "You run alone?"

"No, I usually jog with my friend, Ten" Kun says, as the French man takes a few steps closer, "He's sleeping in today"

"Ten?" Jean-Jacques muses, seeming to think deeply before his face clears and he snaps his fingers, "Aah yes, the tiny gymnast!"

Kun gives a short laugh of surprise at the description, but nods nonetheless, "Yeah, that one. He's my... my closest friend"

Kun feels himself blush again; he couldn't very well announce to just anyone his plans to Confess his undying love to his closest friend. And he's sure Jean-Jacques wouldn't care to know.

"Well, since you're running alone, how about we continue on together?" Jean-Jacques asks, rocking back and forth on his feet, "We could grab a smoothie at the fruit bar afterwards"

Kun stares at the swimmer once more. He feels panic rise in him at the open and hopeful smile on Jean-Jacques' face. Kun hates turning down someone, especially when they were blatantly flirting with him like this. It made him feel guilt for rejecting them and any hurt he might cause.

But Kun couldn't let Jean-Jacques think he had a shot with him. He was going to give a firm rejection, something like "I appreciate the offer, and you seem like a great guy, Jean-Jacques, but I'm not interested. I'm sorry, and I hope we could perhaps be friends"

Kun takes a breath.

"Uhm, I'm actually done with my run and about to head to practice. Maybe next time?" Kun says, smiling weakly and feeling like a coward.

Jean-Jacques blinks, surprise evident. Seems like the French man isn't used to being told no. It almost humanizes him and steals away at this aura of perfection that usually encompasses him.

Jean-Jacques seems to get over his surprise soon enough and quirks his lips up into another smile.

"Sure" he says warmly, and Kun is relieved that the other man didn't seem like the persistent kind.

They look at each other for a second.

"Bye" Kun says eventually, giving a quick wave before running past Jean-Jacques, who returns his wave with his own.

"Bye, cute Kun. See you around!" He hears behind him and Kun could feel the swimmer's eyes on him as he jogs away. His heart was pounding and it wasn't just from the exertion.

He almost felt envy towards Jean-Jacques: the swimmer walked around with his heart on his sleeve, unafraid to flirt with Kun and show his interest in the Chinese man. He didn't let the fear of rejection or the unknown stop him.

He's shown more bravery in their two interactions than Kun has in 8 years. So despite the slight guilt he feels towards Jean-Jacques' future rejection from him, Kun couldn't help admire the other man.

Kun's reaches the accommodation center and heads towards the deli for a bottle of water, his mind racing.

He'll have to do something about Jean-Jacques at some point. Let him down gently but firmly, and see if friendship is on the cards.

Besides, Kun is sure there is a long line of people who's competing for Jean-Jacques' attention. He'll be fine.

But for now with his half drunk bottle of water in hand, Kun takes the elevator up to Ten's room to check up on his love.

-

The Olympic finals arrive. The OS always ensures that they arrange their schedules in a way that the squad is able to attend each of their final competitions.

Taeil wins his third medal in lawn bowling as South Korea beats Team England in the finals, securing his first gold. Team Korea has placed second the last 2 Olympic Games, now they've become the first South East Asian country to win gold in lawn bowling.

Taeil is in tears and smiling brilliantly while standing on the first-place podium with his team mates and accepting the gold medal placed around his neck, while the OS whoops and cheers for him, much to the chagrin of the much older spectators.

The male soccer finals and the synchronization diving finals occur on the same day, but luckily at different times, so both could be attended.

Doyoung and Jaehyun's dives are show-stopping and spectacular, and they easily secure first place, winning their second gold medal.

The squad allows the two men to have their private celebration in the locker room after the medal ceremony, before they move on the Tokyo Dome Stadium for the final game of the US vs. France. The game would determine the gold and silver placements.

The game is certainly finals-worthy and a last minute goal by the French team secures them the win, 3-2.

The gang scream their hearts for Johnny as he receives his silver medal, Taeyong waving around his sign with Johnny's face on it.

Johnny waves at them, a bright smile on his face as he shows off his medal.

After the ceremony end and media room gets completed, Johnny returns to his locker room for champagne with his team mates, and to shower and change.

The proper partying would occur back in the States.

To celebrate all the medals won thus far, the squad go to the Doyoung and Jaehyun's room that night where they stay up and indulge in some fast food while binge watching anime.

Somewhere in the middle of a heated debate between either watching "Yuri!!! On Ice" or "Bleach" next, Taeyong turns to Johnny. He takes the goalkeeper's hand, and places a small and square black box in his hand.

Everyone quietens down, realizing that some important moment was about to occur between the two men.

"What's this, Yong?" Johnny asks, staring down at the box in his hand. It was black, and the right size for a bracelet or broach.

"Open it" Taeyong answers excitedly and Johnny raises his brow at his boyfriend before doing so.

A pin drop could be heard as everyone cranes their head to see what the gift is. Nestled in a bed of silk is a small, silver key.

"A key?" Johnny asks in surprise, and Taeyong nods, twisting his fingers together in nerves. He takes a visible breathe of air.

"It's the second key to my apartment in Chicago" Taeyong says and Johnny blinks, astonishment and confusion clear in his face.

"Chicago?" Johnny asks dumbly.

Taeyong takes Johnny's hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"I've chosen my new coach. Mitch Becker" Taeyong replies and Johnny's mouth open and closes a few times.

"Mitch Becker, the American gymnast? The one lives in Chicago?" Johnny asks, his voice shaking and joyous hope blooming on his face.

Taeyong nods, "I've sign my 5 year contract with Coach Becker, and my apartment is only a few blocks from yours. The key is yours if you want it"

"Oh my God, Taeyong" Johnny stands and picks up Taeyong, spinning him around, "Oh my God, yes of course I want it!"

"Good" Taeyong says simply, and the two men kiss.

Everyone claps and cheers for them.

-

The archery finals arrives bright and early in the last week of finals. The Olympics Games Closing Ceremony takes place in 4 days, followed by the Closing Banquet, and then everyone went home.

China wins silver in the team finals and ranks 4th in the mixed teams finals.

Kun shoots the best scores of his career, hitting his arrow dead-center five times in a row, and secures gold for the individual men's final.

Ten screams his throat hoarse as Kun receives his medals, his hands red and sore from clapping. Happiness and pride blooms in his chest at the wide, gorgeous smile on Kun's face as he hugs his team mates and waves to the crowds.

Once the media photos are taken and victory lap is completed, the teams return to their locker rooms.

Ten idly wonders whether he should wait till Kun joins the rest of the squad in order to congratulate him, or go to the locker room to do so, when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Ten turns and his smile disappears as he finds Jean-Jacques DuBois standing behind him.

The Frenchman has a pleasant smile on his face, and gives Ten a friendly wave.

Ten wants to bite his hand off.

"Hi, Ten!" Jean-Jacques greets, and Ten resists the urge to snarl, "You are Kun's friend, right?"

"Kun? Never heard of him" Ten answers uninterestedly, and Jean-Jacques blinks at him in confusion.

The Frenchman seems unsure of how to proceed when Johnny suddenly slings his arm around Ten, giving Jean-Jacques a friendly smile.

"Ten is just joking, we do know Kun. He's in the Chinese team's locker room right now. He should still be there if you want to talk to him".

"Oh, thank you!" Jean-Jacques says, sickeningly sweet smile back on his face. With one last wave, he leaves them, heading down the stairs.

Johnnny tightens his arm around Ten as if sensing the Thai man's homicidal thoughts.

"You couldn't just mind your own business?" Ten says, annoyed as he watches Jean-Jacques disappear around the corner. He hears Johnny sigh and looks up at his best friend with a vicious glare.

Johnny looks back at him, unimpressed.

"Let Kun fight this battle on his own" Johnny says in a no-nonsense tone, and Ten rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

He knows he's acting like a brat, but still. He didn't want his love talking that show-off.

"You're winning the war, Tennie, not Jean-Jacques" Johnny says, much gentler this time, and Ten huffs, but nods.

Johnny ruffles his hair with a grin, and Ten swats his hand away, but smiles back at his best friend.

Hell yes, he was winning the war.

-

Kun is busy packing his sports bag, the last one left in locker room, when there's a quick knock on the open door. Glancing up, Kun's eyes widens as Jean-Jacques walks into the room.

"Hey" Kun says, straightening and returning the smile Jean-Jacques readily has for him.

Jean-Jacques stops in front of him and seemingly out of nowhere reveals in a rose in his hand, holding it out for Kun.

"Congratulations, Kun. Your shots were some of the best I've ever seen" Jean-Jacques says as Kun stares at the rose then up at the Frenchman again, "If you'd have me, I'd like to take you out to for a celebratory dinner"

Kun's stomach churns as he looks at the Frenchman.

Jean-Jacques DuBois was anyone's dream partner. He was handsome, talented in his field, wealthy, a philanthropist and a genuinely kind person. Kun would never be unhappy while he and the swimmer were together.

But, Jean-Jacques wasn't Ten. He'll never be Ten.

"I'm flattered by your interest in me, Jean-Jacques. And I'm sure we would have fun together" Kun says, "But my heart belongs to another"

Jean-Jacques nods, valiantly trying to hide his disappointment.

"Well, that person is very lucky" Jean-Jacques says and Kun smiles.

"I'm the lucky one" Kun replies, holding out his hand which Jean-Jacques takes, and they shake, "I hope we can be friends? I'd still love to get those smoothies with you"

"Of course. Let me know whenever you're in Paris" Jean-Jacques says, and Kun nods.

"Same with me whenever you're in Beijing"

The two men say their goodbyes, and Kun is grateful there isn't any awkwardness between them. Jean-Jacques leaves with his signature little wave, and just as he's exiting the locker room, Ten walks in.

The two men share a nod, and Ten's eyes linger on Jean-Jacques' back as he leaves, before turning back to Kun.

"Ready to go?" Ten asks when he and Kun are alone. The Chinese man zips closed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Yep" Kun says, and the two men leave the locker room, heading for the private exit used by athletes.

"What did Abercrombie want?" Ten asks and when Kun pokes him in the ribs, Ten amends, "What did Jean-Jacques want?"

"To ask me out for dinner" Kun replies, and the archer misses the brief frozen look on Ten's face. Ten clears his throat, and turns to Kun with a raised eyebrow. He hopes the fear isn't obvious in his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"No" Kun says, and Ten breathes out a silent sigh of relief.

"Okay then" Ten says and loops his arm around Kun's as they exit the facility. Their friends were waiting for them in the parking lot, where they'll be heading out for lunch.

Bye Frenchie, Ten thinks, trying hard not to burst out in relieved laughter.

"Congrats, I knew you'd kick ass, Katniss" Ten says instead, playfully bumping his hip against Kun, who grins. His gold and silver medals were still around his neck, glinting prettily in the sunlight, "Medals numbers 4 and 5 secured!"

"Thank you" Kun humbly, and Ten rolls his eyes.

"Come on! You just become the first Chinese archer, male or female, to win 2 gold medals at the Olympics! You're in the history books. Where's the gloating, the ten thousand selfies with your medals?"

"You know that's not me" Kun scolds lightly, and Ten sighs in defeat. He tightens his arm around Kun.

"Fine, fine. I'll just have to do it on your behalf" Ten warns as they reach their friends.

"You always were my biggest fan" Kun teases, and Ten's stomach flutters.

"Don’t you forget it" Ten says, and a second later their friends descent on Kun. Ten steps back, grinning as Kun tries to dodge Yuta's kisses.

Johnny meets his eyes and winks. Ten sticks his tongue out at the taller man, giving him a smile a second later.

The Games were almost over, and hopefully the rest of Ten's life with his love would start soon.

-

The gymnastic finals runs the last 3 days of the Olympics.

Day 1 is the team finals. The US team wins gold, South Korea wins silver and Thailand wins bronze medals.

Johnny stands out in the crowd with his huge poster cut-out of Taeyong's head, waving it above his head as he cheers for them during the medal ceremony.

The only time he behaves himself is when the American anthem plays, the taller man placing his hand over his heart and acting like the ever proud patriot.

Day 2 is the all-around finals. Winwin makes history by being the only gymnast to medal that was not from a top 3 ranking team. He excels and wins bronze thanks to his performances on the pommel horse, rings and parallel bars, and earns himself a spot in the events final the following day for rings and parallel bars.

Ten wins gold in the all-around, with only 2 points separating him from the silver medallist, US no.1 Oscar Golde.

Taeyong ranks 4th and Billie ranks 7th, and both men qualified for the events finals.

Ten smiling widely as he sings along to the Thai national anthem, the weight of the gold medal around his neck filling him with pride and happiness.

His finds his friends in the crowd and waves as he, Winwin and Oscar walk their victory lap around the huge performance center, a Thai flag wrapped proudly around his shoulders.

Winwin takes his hand at one point and Ten grins at his best friend, bumping their shoulders together as they walk past Team US, leaving Oscar to celebrate with his people.

"Good job" Ten says, and Winwin smiles, his eyes twinkling.

"You too, gege"

-

Kun is woken in the middle of the night by his cellphone ringing. Eyes still closed, Kun reaches for his phone and answers the call.

"Hello?" Kun whispers groggily, hoping that he doesn't wake his roommate.

"Kunnie? Kun" Ten answers and Kun's eyes opens, blinking in the darkness as he sits up. Ten's voice sounds strained and shaken.

"Ten, are you okay?" Kun asks, heart clenching as he thinks up all kinds of scenarios that would have Ten sounding like that.

"I'm fine. Can you meet me on the rooftop patio?" Ten asks, and Kun glances at the bedside clock.

It was 3:36am.

"Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes" Kun says softly, and he hears Ten's exhale heavily.

"I'll be waiting"

The elevator dings open, and Kun steps out onto the rooftop patio. He spots Ten sitting on a bench looking out at the village, and Kun feels his heart settle again.

Ten was fine. The air had a bite to it so Kun pushes his beanie down to properly cover his ears as he walks towards the Thai man.

"Hi" Kun says, sitting next to Ten. The gymnast looks at him with a small, weak smile. His face is tight and his eyes were wide and shining.

Kun sighs, wrapping his arm around Ten's shoulder. Ten leans into Kun, who easily takes his weight.

The two men stay quiet, looking out at the view.

"I'm nervous" Ten says after a few minutes of silence. Kun looks at him, remaining silent, "I woke up around 2am and couldn't breathe. My palms were sweating, and my heart was pounding" A quick laugh, "I thought I was having a heart attack"

"But you were just nervous" Kun says and Ten nods. He meets Kun's eyes and visibly swallows. "I've never felt this way before a competition in my life. Then I remembered that it in a few hours I'd be competing for the final time, and it wracked me with nerves again. What if I mess up? What if I have a bad landing and twist my ankle? I'm so-" Ten sucks in a breathe, before exhaling slowly, "So terrified of disappointing my country, my family and friends"

"And yourself?" Kun asks, and Ten nods, clenching his hands together.

Kun places his hand over Ten's, massaging his thumb over Ten's knuckles until his hands relaxes. "If I do mess up, if I do have a bad landing... I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life" Ten confesses softly, and Kun smiles, tightening his arm around the gymnast.

"Then you'll just have to perform at your very best and ensure that you leave everything on the floor tomorrow, as they say. Give yourself no room to have any regrets, okay?"

"Okay" Ten says, allowing to simply breathe for a few seconds, "Okay" He says it with more conviction, and Kun's smile widens.

"You'll be fine, Ten" Kun says confidently, and Ten nods again, "And even if you don’t win, it wouldn't matter me. It wouldn't, okay? I'll always remain your biggest fan"

"Thank you. I needed to hear this" Ten says, and Kun lifts his fist which Ten bumps his against a second later.

"Now, how about you go sleep so you don’t doze off tomorrow on the mat" Kun says mock-sternly, and Ten laughs.

"That's sounds like a good idea"

Kun walks Ten to his room. The two men pause in front of the door, turning to each other.

"Fruit shakes after our jog later?" Ten asks and Kun grins, nodding.

"I'd love that. And do some breathing exercises before sleeping, okay? Breathe in while thinking positive thoughts before exhaling deeply"

"I will, mom" Ten says and Kun slaps the Thai man lightly on the shoulder, who laughs.

"Sleep well" Kun says warmly and Ten takes his hand, squeezing it briefly.

"You too, Kunnie" and with a final smile, Ten opens the door, closing it behind him.

Kun returns to his room, smiling to himself as he quietly takes off his shoes and gets undressed again, before climbing back into bed. Enveloped by warmth once again, Kun closes his eyes and sighs to himself.

"Please, please, please" he says softly, feeling exhaustion cloud his mind.

Please give Ten this final win, the archer thinks before nodding off.

-

Day 3 of the gymnastic finals commences bright and early on the final day of the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games.

Ten and Kun separate after their jog, Kun returning to his room while Ten heads straight to the performance center. With there being 6 different events for the male event finals, each with its own medal ceremony, it would be a long day. Kun and the rest of the OS arrive at the center to support Ten, Winwin, Taeyong and Billie, taking their spot in the middle row next to the commentators. Since they were supporting so many friends from various countries, they often opted out of sitting with a specific group of supporters. And separating wouldn't be fun or fair.

Kun arrives with a Thai flag, his Chinese team jacket and a South Korea cap. The rest of his friends are also wearing a variety of flags and clothing in support of their friends.

They sit down and cheer as the 12 members of each team comes out, 2 gymnasts for each each event final.

Kun whoops and claps when his friends walk out, waving his Thai flag around for a waving Ten and shouting "Jiayou!".

It's a long day of events and ceremonies. Taeyong wins a silver medal on the pommel horses and places 4th on vault. Winwin wins his third gold on rings and places 6th on parallel bars.

Kun is pretty sure Yuta tears up a little when Winwin gets his medal, clapping his hands until they're red for his husband.

The final event is the floor exercise.

Ten and Billie are the finalists for Thailand, and the two men stand next to each other as they wait for their turn. It was the only event Ten qualified for in this apparatus finals, and it was the event he was strongest in. Kun knows the Thai man is the expected winner, but he couldn't help the burst of nerves he felt as the commentator announces, "Next to perform his routine in the floor exercise, Thailand's Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!"

A roar goes through the audience as Ten steps onto the mat, bouncing on the sole of his feet as he smiles widely, lifting his arms in a greeting to the judges and crowd.

He then steps to the top right corner, getting into position as he waits for his music to start.

There's another round of applause as the music plays and Ten starts his routine by doing triple front flip across the mat.

Kun freezes, staring at the Thai man, his legs giving out from under him as he sits down heavily on his seat.

"You okay?" Johnny asks him, and Kun nods automatically, eyes only on Ten.

He knows this song.

Kun's mind flashes back to 2 years ago when his passion for music composition and arrangement started. He'd spend hours in a rented studio, learning the basics and making all kinds of mixes.

The very first person he composed a full, original song for was Ten.

He'd decided to pour all his feelings into this song. It was filled with a mixture of violin, acoustic guitar and trumpet, brought to a soaring end by a brilliant piano piece which Kun played himself. He'd emailed Ten the song, and was relieved when Ten called him, telling him how much he loved it.

"I think I almost cried twice throughout the song, you're so talented, Kun! It's aching yet soothing, I don’t know how to explain it"

Kun occasionally play the song across the years, especially when he was feeling sorry for himself for being such a coward. Kun continued composing music for the rest of his friends and family, and their lives moved on.

He had thought Ten forgot about the song, and that it stayed somewhere stored on his laptop.

Yet here he was, watching Ten do a double cartwheel as the violin transitions into the guitar, feeling as if the strums were vibrating through his body.

This was his song. This was Ten's song.

Ten was performing his final ever routine, at his final ever Olympics as a participant, and he was using _their_ song.

Kun feels tears well up in his eyes as Ten finishes his routine with a flawless high-vaulting flip, landing steadily on his feet.

The last keys of the piano fades out and the crowd cheers louder than ever as Ten does a 90 degree bow to the judges, before waving to the crowd. He throws a final kiss before jogging off the mat to where his coach and Billie was waiting, receiving hugs and pats on the back.

Kun wipes his eyes, his heart pounding in his ears and feeling as if his world was shifting off its axes, while everyone else turns their attention to the score board.

-

"金メダリストであり、タイを代表するオリンピックチャンピオン、チッタポンリーチャイヤポーンクル！"

"Gold medalist and Olympic champion, representing Thailand, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!"

Ten shakes the hands of Billie, standing on silver, and US' Kyle Hunter, standing on bronze, while the audience applauses.

Hans Inkel, the CEO of the International Gymnastics Confederacy, walks up to Ten and takes the gold medal from the ceremonial platter, before hanging it around Ten's neck. The two men shake hands while the crowd applauses again.

Hans steps back and Amanuma Yuku, representative of the Tokyo Games, takes his place and hands Ten his bouquet of flowers. The two men bow to each other, before Yuku goes to stand next to Hans again.

Ten waves to the crowds, smiling brightly as he enjoys the ovation he was receiving. His heart was pounding loudly and he was stomach was fluttering for very different reasons, but the overwhelming happiness and pride he felt was immense on its own.

"タイの国歌を応援してください!"

"Please stand for the national anthem of Thailand!"

Ten and Billie put their hands over their chests, singing their national anthem with pride. The two men do a 90 degree bow as the anthem ends.

Billie and Kyle step onto the first place podium to pose with Ten, and after all the media images are taken, they do their victory lap.

He and Billie stick together while Kyle walks a little behind, taking his time to wave at the crowds and stopping occasionally to sign autographs or pose for selfies.

Ten and Billie walk with their arms looped, the two men occasionally waving and smiling at the cameras following them. At the Thai support section, the two men take their time to hug their coaches and team members, Ten throwing his bouquet to the crowd and taking the Thai flag he gets handed, wrapping it around himself.

"Congrats" Billie says warmly as they continue their victory lap, and Ten grins up at his good friend, giving his arm a quick squeeze.

"You too, buddy" Ten says, and Billie grins. The two men clink their medals together, sharing a giggle.

"So" Billy begins after a quick media op where the three medalists have to pose together again, "Do you think Kun understood what you were doing?"

They were just passing the commentators area where the OS were sitting, and Ten's eyes find his friends who are cheering for them. His gaze rests on Kun, whose eyes crinkle and the archer gives Ten a small wave. Ten immediately returns it, his heart swelling at the sight of his love.

Kun didn't look freaked out or confused, which is good, he supposes. Ten reluctantly allows Billie to drag him away so they could continue their lap, sighing as he loses sight of Kun.

He couldn't wait to find Kun afterwards so they could finally have a long overdue talk.

"I hope so. I really hope he did" Ten says, and Billie pats his hand.

As their victory lap ends, Ten feels a lump form in his throat.

He clutches onto Billie, blinking away tears.

This was it. This was his last gold medal as a athlete.

He'll never do this again.

Overwhelmed, Ten gently lets go of Billie and turns to the crowd. Everyone was still on their feet, and their applause picks up again as they notice that Ten's attention is on them again.

Ten sees his face on the big screen, and he mouths "Thank you" as he gathers his flag in his hands to give it a kiss, before going into a deep bow, remaining like that for a few seconds.

He feels tears escape and fall to the floor, and as he rises again, he wipes them away, laughing wetly as he accepts a hankerchief from Kyle.

"You'll be missed, Ten" the American says, and Ten manages a sincere "Thank you" before hugging the taller man.

Many of the competitors at the Games are gymnasts Ten has competed against for years, and despite how harsh and competitive this sport was, he's built strong bonds with many of them. He smiles gratefully and feels fresh tears escape as the gymnasts not currently competing all surround him, clapping along with the audience.

He takes as many hands as he could, bowing to those he couldn't, and when it's time for the next medal ceremony to begin, he waves at everyone one last time before entering the tunnel that lead to the locker rooms.

Billie holding his hand was the only thing helping Ten move.

-

Kun watches the last ceremony, applauding absentmindedly as the medallists waves to the crowds.

Ten would have press backstage right now and they wouldn't be able to talk. Ten's song -their song- was looping through his head, calming his heart and settling the intense butterflies in his stomach.

It... it seems like both of them were being brave.

"Doing okay?" Johnny asks next to him, and Kun looks at his friend, smiling.

"I'm fine, just thinking" he replies and Johnny nods.

He's noticed how Johnny's been subtly watching him out of the corner of his eye, and wonders if the American knew what Ten had planned.

Kun smiles to himself. Ten and Johnny do tell each other everything, so he wouldn't be surprised.

The finals for female gymnasts begin, and Kun watches the opening ceremony and the start of the rings final.

He checks his watch; Ten would be out of the media room right now.

Kun clears his throat, picking up his empty water bottle.

"I'm going to buy another bottle of water. Does anyone want something?" Kun asks his friends with a smile.

Yuta and Taeil shake their heads.

"I'd love some nachos" Jaehyun says, and Doyoung nods enthusiastically.

"Want me to come with?" Johnny asks innocently, eyes sparkling and Kun narrows his a tad.

"No, I'll be fine" he says and Johnny grins.

"Okay. Then I'd like another Coke, please" Johnny says and Kun nods.

"I'll be back" Kun says and with a quick wave, he walks down the stairs, turning in the direction of the center's cafe. But instead of going into the cafe, Kun walks past it, heading towards the changing rooms.

There was no need for his friends to know that Kun was about to do the scariest thing he's ever done in his life.

-

"Congratulations, love" Ten hears behind him and turns with a smile to find Gem standing in the locker room's entrance.

"Thank you" he says as they meet in the middle and hug, Ten tucking his head in the crook of his manager's neck. He could feel the tears threatening to fall again, and Ten sniffs.

He was the only one left in the locker room and already had a quick, emotional moment with Fiona.

Fiona and Gem have been in Ten's life for well over a decade, and he loved them like they were his older sisters. Not being a gymnast anymore was still strange to him, but he would keep these two women in his life.

He'd still need a manager when he was coach, and Fiona promised to teach him some pointers on how to be a good coach.

"You okay?" Gem asks as they sit on the bench separating the lockers, and Ten nods. The Thai man and Gem's hands were interlinked, and Ten squeezed her fingers gently.

"I'm fine, just a little emotional" Ten says, blinking away his tears, a small smile on his face as Gem fusses and wipes the tears from his cheeks, "I didn't expect that it would be so hard to leave the mat. I guess I haven't gone through the full "acceptance" stage yet"

"You can still change your mind, Ten" Gem says gently, "You can still compete for two more Games, and you're talented and hardworking enough to take on these new, rising stars"

"I'm ready, Gem" Ten says, and Gem sighs softly. Impulsively, Ten hugs Gem again.

He loves her so much.

"Thank you for everything. Truly, thank you" Ten whispers, feeling Gem's arms wrap around him again, "I wouldn't be where I am without you. Without Fiona"

"I'm not going anywhere, so don't make me cry" Gem says sternly and Ten laughs as she carefully wipes her eyes, trying not to smudge her make up, "I'm still in charge"

"Yes you are" Ten says fondly, and Gem smiles, pressing a kiss against Ten's cheek before getting up.

"Go get him" Gem says, and with a final finger flick against Ten's gold medal, she turns to leave.

Just then Kun walks in.

"Oh!" He says, glancing between the two of them, "Am I interrupting? I can come-"

"No, I was just leaving, sweetheart" Gem says kindly, and as she reaches him they hug briefly, before the manager looks Kun directly in the eyes, "Treat my boy well, or else"

Ten jolts, panicking, and Kun blinks at Gem, before turning his eyes to the Thai man.

"I will" Kun says, and Ten's eyes widen. Gem pats his cheek once before moving away.

Ten and Kun stare at each other, not watching her leave.

"Hi" Kun says softly, slowly walking towards where Ten was standing frozen. Ten blinks a few times, seeming to jolt out of his own thoughts.

"Hey" Ten replies, and Kun smiles. Once they're in front of each other, the Chinese man nods to Ten's medal.

"Congrats, you deserve it" He says and Ten lips quirk up. The Thai man stretches his hand out, letting it hang in the air between them, and his legs nearly buckles when Kun takes it a second later.

Their fingers intertwine, fitting together perfectly.

"You used the song" Kun says, and Ten nods, "Why? It's been years since I made it for you"

"I had to show you how much you inspire me, Kun" Ten says, and Kun swallows hard at the warmth and -love- in the Thai man's voice.

Oh.

Kun laughs out loud. When Ten's fingers flexes, his expression dropping, Kun pulls him closer. Sharp relief and overwhelming happiness drew another giggle out of the archer.

"I had this whole romantic dinner planned out for months now" Kun says when his laughter dies, and Ten blinks at the change of topic. Kun couldn't help but lift their hands and kiss the back of Ten's knuckles. He almost smiles at Ten's soft gasp when his lips brush against his skin. Kun continues, "We'd have dinner at the center of the maze, then go for an evening stroll. Then, while we were standing in front of the fountain, I'd turn to you, look you straight in the eyes and..."

Startled and hopeful eyes meet a tender, determined gaze.

"And what? What?" Ten asks breathlessly, and Kun could count each of Ten's eyelashes.

Their faces were so close to each other.

"I'd say "I love you, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. I've loved you for 8 years, and I'm yours for the rest of our lives. I want to marry you, and have your babies. I want to make you happy." Kun watches as Ten's eyes sparkle and he leans in closer.

They were so very close.

Kun lifts his hand, grazing his fingers against Ten's cheek, smiling when the Thai man briefly closes his eyes at his touch.

"How would you have my babies? That's not how it works, Katniss" Ten whispers, his breathe hitting Kun's lips, who grins.

"We can try very hard" Kun says.

And then they were kissing.

Their arms wrap around each other as they fall into each other.

The kiss is slow and deep, the two men taking their time in exploring each other's mouths.

Kun gently presses Ten against the locker behind him, running his hands down Ten's sides, who tightens his arms around the archer's neck. There's no need to rush as they pull away, Kun pressing another kiss against Ten's bottom lip before the two men look at each other again.

"I love you, Qian Kun. I've loved you for 8 years, and I'm yours for the rest of our lives. We're getting married, and please have my babies" Ten says, and Kun nods, pulling Ten into a tight hug.

"Did we just skip dating and go straight into marriage?" Ten asks after a few seconds of silence and Kun laughs again.

"Well, you are meeting my family when you come to China, so I guess so?" Kun teases, raising his eyebrow and Ten grins. He presses a kiss against Kun's cheek, who pinkens prettily.

"I can't believe you used the love song I created for you to confess your love for me" Kun says and Ten shrugs, gently stroking the hair at the nape of Kun's neck. He smiles in satisfaction at how Kun leans into his touch.

"That’s how I roll" Ten drawls, grinning when Kun rolls his eyes playfully at him, "To be fair I didn't know it was a love song. What's it called?"

"'When I dream of you'" Kun answers, almost shyly, and Ten's smiles.

He presses their foreheads together.

"Perfect" Ten says and Kun pulls the Thai man into another deep, wonderful, delicious kiss.

It was well worth waiting 8 years for.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Please come chat to me on my social media!
> 
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer  
> curiouscat: malikahmeyer
> 
> Malikah xx


End file.
